Universal Studios Dubailand
Universal Studios Dubailand is a proposed Universal theme park located in Dubai, United Arab Emirates. It is to be located within Dubailand, an entertainment mega-complex. The project broke ground in July 2008 but was put on hold shortly thereafter, and as of mid-2011, no work has taken place on the project since early 2009. Development Universal Studios Dubailand was a joint venture costing over 8 billion dirhams ($2.2 billion US) between Universal Studios and Tatweer, a subsidiary of Dubai Holdings. The theme park was announced on April 30, 2007 with a theme park plan that expected to attract 5 million visitors annually and was scheduled to be complete in 2010. The project broke ground July 27, 2008., but the global financial crisis of 2008-2009 prompted the developers to announce that they will delay further development, and push back opening until at least the first quarter of 2012. However, no work has carried out on the project since at least early 2009. As of mid-2011, the only public evidence of the project is a gate bearing the Universal Studios local next to the Dubai Outlet Mall. The identity of the Dubai joint venture partner is also not clear as Tatweer was dissolved in mid-2010 with most of its assets merged into TECOM or other members of Dubai Holdings. In April 2011 Universal was once again in talks with Dubai officials about finishing the Universal park. As of April 2011 there is still no word of when the park will open despite rumors stated it will open sometime in 2012. Characters *Alex, Gloria, King Julien, Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico from Madagascar *Angelina Ballerina *Beetle Bailey *Beetlejuice *Betty Boop *The Blues Brothers *Small and Tiny from Clangers *Count Dracula *Crash Bandicoot *Curious George *Dastardly & Muttley *Doc Brown *Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat, Sam I Am, Thing 1 and Thing 2, The Grinch and The Lorax *E.B., Mr. Bunny, Carlos and Phil and Pink Berets from Hop *Fievel from An American Tale *Frankenstein's Monster *French Gendarme *George from The Story Store *Ginger and Rocky from Chicken Run *Groucho Marx *Gru, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Vector and the Minions from Despicable Me *Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Frog Choir, Hogwarts Conductor, Olivander and Triwizard Spirit Rally *Hanna Barbera's Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, George Jetson, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, The Banana Splits, Top Cat, Hong Kong Phooey, Snagglepuss and Huckleberry Hound *Hiccup and Astrid from How to Train Your Dragon *Living Statue *Lucy Ricardo *Marilyn Monroe *Marvel Super Heroes and Villains: Captain America, Cyclops, Dr. Doom, Green Goblin, Rogue, Spider Man, Storm and Wolverine *Morph and Chaz *Mr Bump and Little Miss Daredevil from The Mr Men Show *The Mummy characters *New York Cops *Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Megatron *Paddington Bear *Piano Man *The Pink Panther *Po Panda from Kung Fu Panda *Popeye the Sailor and Olive Oyl *The Powerpuff Girls *Puss in Boots and Kitty Softpaws *Raptor from Jurassic Park *M&M's Red and Yellow *Rocky and Bullwinkle *Shaun the Sheep *Sherman Klump: The Nutty Professor *Shrek, Donkey, Princess Fiona, Pinocchio, Gingy, Three Blind Mice and The Big Bad Wolf *Wallace and Gromit, Wendolene, Fluffles and Feathers McGraw *Woody Woodpecker and Winnie Woodpecker *Zorro & Elena Delavega Themed Areas Hollywood The area will be designed a lot like Universal Studios Florida's Hollywood area. It is expected to feature a Mel’s Diner building as seen at Universal's Florida and Singapore parks. Restaurant chain Planet Hollywood are thought to be planning on opening their largest restaurant in the area. New York A heavily themed area featuring a Blues Brothers outdoor show and a Hooray for Bollywood indoor show. The area is also expected to feature an air-conditioned undercover Gramercy Park Square. Surf City A boardwalk / beach themed area for kids expected to feature Woody Woodpecker’s Nuthouse Coaster, a sand castle themed carousel and Frantic Freeway. Epic Adventures Epic Adventures will be the home to Jurassic Park Rapids Adventure, Waterworld and a new King Kong dueling roller coaster. Legendary Heroes Legendary Heroes is expected to be the home of another incarnation of the Revenge of the Mummy indoor roller coaster. It will also be the home to the Eighth Voyage of Sinbad, a foam ball play area and King Tot's Oasis (a water play area). Universal Kid's Big Face Collection The Stars of Universal Comes Together for the First Time with a Big Face on every DVD cover. *The Minion: Despicable Me, Despicable Me 2 and Minions *The Lorax: The Lorax *E.B.: Hop *Fievel: An American Tail *Woody Woodpecker: Woody Woodpecker and Friends: Volume 1, 2 and 3 *Beethoven: Beethoven *Littlefoot: The Land Before Time *Balto: Balto *Pinocchio: Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night *Barney: Barney's Great Adventure *Morris: Jungle Bunch: Back to the Ice Floe *Babe: Babe the Gallant Pig *George: Curious George *Clutch Powers: LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers *Noddy: Noddy and the Rainbow Chaser *Despereaux: The Tale of Despereaux *Larry the Cucumber: Veggie Tales: The Pirates Who Don't do Anything *The Cat in the Hat: Dr Suess' Cat in the Hat *The Grinch: Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas! and The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat *Horton: Horton Hears a Who! *Sam-I-Am: Green Eggs and Ham and Other Stories *Yogi Bear: Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! *Fred Flintstone: The Man Called Flintstone *George Jetson: Jetsons: The Movie *Scooby Doo: Scooby Goes Hollywood *Charlie Brown: A Boy Named Charlie Brown and A Charlie Brown Christmas *Snoopy: Snoopy, Come Home *Lucy van Pelt: Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown *Woodstock: Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown *Linus van Pelt: Happiness Is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown Copyrights *Back To The Future ® - The Ride™ Universal Studios/U-Driva J_V *Fievel ® & © Universal Studios and Amblin *E.T. Adventure ® & © Universal Studios and Amblin *Jurassic Park-The Ride ® & © Universal Studios and Amblin *JAWS ® & © Universal Studios *Spider-Man™ and the distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of Marvel Characters, Inc. and are used with permission. Copyright 2006 Marvel Characters, Inc. *George TM and The Story Store © Storyland Ltd *TM/® "M&M's," "Minis," "M" and the "M&M's" Characters are registered traemakes of Mars, Inc. or its affliates. © Mars. *Dapy ®, Spencer Gifts ® Spencer Gifts, Inc. *Beetlejuice: TM & © Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. *Men in Black & Alien Attack: TM & © Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. All rights reserved. *King Kong TM & © Universal Studios. Kong The 8th Wonder of the World™ Universal Studios. Licensed by Universal Studios Licensing LLLP. *Woody Woodpecker and Friends TM & © Walter Lantz Productions, Inc. *Crash Bandicoot and related characters TM & © Universal Interactive Studios, Inc. Licensed by Universal Studios Licensing, Inc. *Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends TM & © Ward Prods. *Ghostbusters ® and the No-Ghost logo ® Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. *Popeye ® & © Hearst Holdings, Inc. *Betty Boop © King Features Syndicate/Fleischer Studios Inc. TM of Hearst Holdings, Inc. *Angelina Ballerina © Helen Craig Ltd. And Katharine Holabird. A HIT Entertainment Company. *The Pink Panther © 1964-2011 Metro-Goldway-Mayer Studios Inc. *Shrek, How to Train Your Dragon, Kung Fu Panda and Madagascar TM & © 2011 DreamWorks Animation L.L.C. *Wallace & Gromit © and TM. Aardman Animations Ltd. *Paddington Bear TM © Paddington & Company Ltd. Licensed by The Copyrights Group Ltd. *The Mr Men Show TM and Dillydale TM are trade marks of THOIP (a Chorion company). *Starbucks logo © 2011 Starbucks Coffee Company. *Animal Planet and Animal Actors On Location! ® and TM Discovery Communications, Inc. © Discovery Communications, Inc. *HARRY POTTER characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of and © Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Harry Potter Publishing Rights © JKR. *Wet 'n Wild ® Wet 'n Wild, Inc. *T2, Terminator, Endoskeleton, and the depiction of the Endoskeleton ® StudioCanal Image S.A. *Portofino Bay Hotel and Royal Pacific Resort logos © 2011 Universal Rank Hotel Partners. *The Endangered Species Stores® Kupono Investment, Inc. *Down Beat Jazz Hall of Fame is a registered trademark of Maher Publications, Inc. *Blues Brothers ® D. Aykroyd and J. Belushi Pisano. *© The Coca-Cola Company. “Coca-Cola”, “My Coke Rewards”, and the Contour Bottle design are registered trademarks of The Coca-Cola Company. All rights reserved. My Coke Rewards is open to legal residents of the 50 U.S. states (and D.C.) ages 13 and over. *Marilyn Monroe ©/TM Marilyn Monroe LLC, c/o CMG Worldwide. MarilynMonroe.com. *Hard Rock Hotel®, Hard Rock Café®, Hard Rock Live®, Camp Lil ' Rock® Hard Rock Café International ( USA ), Inc. *THE POWERPUFF GIRLS and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Cartoon Network. *Dastardly and Muttley and all related characters and elements are TM Hanna Barbera © Hanna Barbera and Heatter-Quigley. *Quiet Flight ® Quiet Flight Surf Shop, Inc. *Jimmy Buffett's ® Margaritaville ® Jimmy Buffett. *Hard Rock Hotel ®, Hard Rock Café ®, Hard Rock Live ®, Camp Lil ' Rock ® Hard Rock Café International ( USA ), Inc. *Elegant Illusions Created Gems Copy Jewelry ® Elegant Illusions, Inc. *“I LOVE LUCY” ® CBS Worldwide Inc. Images of Lucille Ball & Desi Arnaz are licensed by Desilu, Too, LLC. Licensing by Unforgettable Licensing. *Fresh Produce ® Fresh Produce, Inc.